This invention relates to an apparatus which allows the user of a wheelchair to exercise, and in particular to such an apparatus in which the wheelchair is easily secured to the apparatus and in which the wheelchair operates in a manner which is similar to actual wheelchair operation.
Most aerobic exercise apparatus, such as treadmills, stationary bicycles, stair step machines and the like do not accommodate people who do not have full use of their legs. While there are exercise apparatus which allow a wheelchair to be driven while held stationary, the prior art apparatus of this type have two shortcomings. First, when a wheelchair is driven in the apparatus it needs to be securely attached to the apparatus if the user is going to exercise vigorously. Many of the prior art wheelchair exercise devices do not allow the wheel chair to be securely attached to them. Furthermore, in those that do, the attachment mechanism is difficult and time consuming to use, particularly for someone in a wheelchair.
Second, when a wheelchair is driven its weight creates momentum which keeps it traveling at relevantly the same speed even though there are intervals where the driving wheels are not being rotated by the user due to the cycling manner in which a user""s arms push the driving wheel. The prior art wheelchair exercise apparatus do not do a good job of simulating this momentum.
The subject invention overcomes the foregoing shortcomings and limitations of the prior art wheelchair exercise apparatus by providing an attachment arm having a first arm section with a first joint on its outer end which is pivotally attached to the exercise apparatus and a second arm section with a second joint at its outer end which is pivotally attached to a clamp which can easily and quickly be attached to a frame element of the wheelchair. The inner ends of the first and second arm sections are rotatably connected together through the third joint. A clamp mechanism permits simultaneously fixing the first, second and third joints irrotatably by the activation of a single activation member.